


不甘成疾

by NaruseRyo



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Firstperson narrator, M/M, kind of stream-of-consciousness
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 00:45:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16006748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaruseRyo/pseuds/NaruseRyo
Summary: 命运总能得知我想要什么，爱着什么，然后准确无误地带走什么。





	不甘成疾

**Author's Note:**

> 笔者也不知道在写些什么系列。
> 
> 半意识流作品，第一人称视角，一发完。时间应该是在复联三之后，OOC算我的。

.

我曾听他谈及瓦坎达，在忙里偷闲与他相见的时候，他说他爱极了这片土地，让他能够在坎坷一生的岁月里品味岁月静好的含义。当时的我才处理掉外面的麻烦事，有些困倦地躺在他的腿上，感受着当地微风吹拂的温暖，百无聊赖地听他碎碎聊起近期的生活。棉麻的布料意外地柔软，让我想起小时，在布鲁克林的家里，床上太阳晒过的棉被。我曾盖着它安稳入睡，也曾盖着它病痛缠身，也曾在它的怀抱里，与他相拥在一起。

他和缓又低沉的语调让我觉得疲惫都散去了不少，于是与他玩笑。

——你可以向陛下申请一下国籍，凭你的身手，说不定还能加入皇家护卫队。

他不轻不重地拍了一下我的额头，那我应该首先去做个变性手术，傻小子。之后，似乎是想到了什么，他面露纠结。

——可能还得剃个光头。

想象了一下那个画面，我哈哈大笑，笑声可能把旁边打转的羊都震远了些，然后抓住他在我发间兴风作浪的手，紧紧地攥住，放在心口的位置，就着躺在他腿上的姿势，以一种随意又真诚的姿态望着他宣誓：那我也喜欢你。

之后他说了什么我已经忘了，唯一记住的只有他那双溢满温柔的眼睛，像极了春日阳光下的波罗的海翻滚的波浪；又像极了珠宝店里闪耀着光芒的碧青色玛瑙。那颗玛瑙我们在小时候曾经趴在橱窗上看过好几次，满怀对大人的世界的惊叹与好奇。当时的我们大概有十几岁左右，正是觉得自己已经长大了的阶段——穿着偏大的衣服，蹬着擦得锃亮的靴子，满街区疯跑，佯装自己足够成熟到可以独当一面，直到被父母提着耳朵拽回家吃晚饭。

任何一个女孩子都拒绝不了这颗玛瑙的诱惑。他拉着我低语，语中饱含雀跃与期待。要是买了它，愿意和你约会的人能从你家门口排到杰恩叔叔的面包店。

他的眼睛极亮，像是一坛尘封百年的美酒，单单是看你一眼，仿佛就有蛊惑人心的魅力。和他约会过的女孩子曾这样描述，不需要言语，他用目光就能唱出一曲塞壬的情歌。

当年的他挺会唱歌，为了吸引女孩子下了不少功夫，有时候也会哼几句给我听，让我品鉴一下有没有唱出他的情深似海，然后我带着些不可名状的心思，撒了个小谎，告诉他我只听出了荒腔走板，如果能够去鬼屋应聘，绝对能因为“布鲁克林最可怕的歌声”一举成名。他也不生气，凑上来搭我的肩，笑道，那刚才听得津津有味的小伙子是谁呢。

再后来他不怎么唱歌了，跟着我随战争四处奔走，有时候闲暇下来，咆哮突击队的队员们在小酒馆作乐，某天一伙人喝多了，起哄邀他唱歌，昏暗的灯光下，他喝了口酒，笑着摆了摆手，说自己没有那个心情。

自古至今，歌曲一向是用来传递感情的，不论是寄以哀愁，还是聊表相思，都比简简单单上下嘴皮子一翻说出的字眼来的动人心弦。当时的我没有注意，只当是他因战火的压力心情沉重，放不开自己。七十年后，在我独自回忆往事时，我才后知后觉，他何止“放不开”，在那时，他可能就已经把自己不容于世的感情锁在了牢笼里，像一只自愿被锁链勒进血肉里的野兽，心甘情愿地想把自己的未说出口的遗憾咽到肚子里，直至死亡将它磨灭殆尽，然后抱着那点心满意足躺进棺材，合眼，咽气，结束自己永不完美的一生。

可是他不知道的是，我像他了解我一样地了解他，也像他爱着我一样地爱着他。

他从火车上坠落，落进那片惨白的深渊，带着我的半个灵魂，再也没有真正爬上来。他像一阵风似的带走了我的心，却没有把自己留下，于是我用思念把我的心与他永远地熔在了一起，一旦分离，便是锥心蚀骨的苦痛。

苦痛。

曾经我饱受病痛的折磨，有一年冬天，我因为淋雨发了高烧，加上各种并发症，躺在床上昏昏沉沉的，几乎是靠着药物吊着一条命，差点没挺过来。他又急又难过，憔悴的样子像极了电视上即将破产的银行家。我记得很清楚，有一天傍晚，他握着我的手，半跪在床前，漂亮的眼睛蒙上了一层水色，压低声音，几乎是在乞求：要是我能替你分担一些苦痛就好了。

万万没想到，命运真的能让一语成谶。

他在后来果然裹走了我所有的苦痛，仿佛命运把我前半生的悲惨与不如意变本加厉地返还到了他的身上。几十年后，我受人敬仰，他却在泥沼中挣扎，毫无希望的等待着某个命定之人递给他一只手，或者给他一枪。

 

人生总是难以让人如意。我偏爱旧时的美好，命运却把我留在了日新月异的时代；我向往和平，命运却把我卷进无休止的战争之中；我对他情有独钟，命运却把我们一次又一次地分隔开来。

你瞧，命运总能得知我想要什么，爱着什么，然后准确无误地带走什么。

一如现在。

瓦坎达是没有冬天的，哪怕最冷的时候也能穿着薄衫到处跑，更别提见到雪了。为此他还嘲笑过我说每次穿着这么厚的制服过来，也不怕中暑。如今，制服好端端地穿在身上，瓦坎达一如既往的闷热万分，我的心脏却如坠冰窖。

我看到他像一捧雪似的消散在我眼前，就像是永远握不住的光与空气。我的半个灵魂与一颗心陪着他消散在空气中，身体里剩下的那半个也恨不得支离破碎。瞧瞧，命运总是喜欢对我开玩笑，或是无伤大雅，或是痛彻心扉，但每一次我都不得不把这些玩笑当真，失误对我而言从来不是问题，因为我有掌控它的能力。但是命运，我从来都无计可施。一旦行差踏错，我失去的不只是他，还会有自己的整个灵魂。

来自神域的好友曾与我谈起，说是有些受了诅咒的人注定孑然一身。其实我也不太清楚北欧神能否庇护美利坚合众国公民，但是如果真的能有这么一位神祗存在的话，我希望能够收回七十年前他在我床前发下的誓言。——被留下的人总是痛苦的，而我已经痛苦了太多次，异于常人的身躯里盛满了名为不甘的顽疾，根深蒂固地扎根在骨血里。

人生百年，享受远比拼命要有姿态。我不知道血清能让我的寿命延长多久，只知道，不论是三十年还是三百年，没有他，那其实和三天也没什么区别。第一天，诞生。第二天，战斗。第三天，死亡。

真是可悲又可笑，人生不能皆大欢喜，偏要无事生非。


End file.
